


Maintenance

by rayeoflife



Series: IWAOI Mechanic AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Car Sex, M/M, Mechanic Iwaizumi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform, mentioned sugadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: When a car repair shop opens near Oikawa's home he takes little notice until the rumors of how /gorgeous/ the owner is!Upon Suga's recommendation he heads down and decides to dedicate his time to earning a date with the man.Things don't go according to plan but arguably a little better?





	1. Chapter 1

There he was.

In his sweaty, greasy, gorgeous glory.

Oikawa sighed, Iwaizumi Hajime.

He was the local repair guy that had opened up a shop just four months ago about twenty minutes from Oikawa’s suburban home. Suga had told Oikawa that he needed to have Iwaizumi “check him out” and since Suga seemed to be the only friend that cared that Oikawa was the only one of their friend group that was still desperately single Oikawa had agreed. He had brought his car in for a quick check up and was stunned by Iwaizumi’s beauty. He knew immediately that he would win the man over and ask him out on a date.

That was three months ago. 

And Oikawa still had not gotten his date. 

He climbed out of his A4 and slid past the group of suburban moms oggling at Iwaizumi through the giant shop windows. 

“Gosh look at him Barbara!”

“I KNOW UGH!”

“Marie you just got divorced maybe you have a chance!”

“Marie you have to talk to him!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and opened the front door, Marie you better sit your butt down and stay away.

He checked his hair out quickly in a car window as he walked through the shop to the mini-van Iwaizumi had just slid under,

“Should I park my car in your garage?” Oikawa smirked, his voice slide out as smoothly as he could get it.

Iwaizumi jumped and banged his head loudly on the undercarriage of the van.

“Shit!” He yelled before sliding out and holding his forehead. 

“Oh my god are you okay!?” Oikawa gasped,

“Yeah I’m fine sorry….you just startled me.” Iwaizumi grumbled before standing up. His blue coveralls were unzipped at the top and his one arm was out exposing his grease stained undershirt. Oikawa could not help but graze his eyes over his sculpted chest, and enormous arms. They were speckled with grime and perfectly tanned with various mismatched tan lines revealing his preference for t-shirts and tank tops. He just wanted to slide those arms around his waist and—  
“Did you need something looked at?” 

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat,  
“I’m-I’m sorry?”

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow at him, there was a dark glint in his eyes that Oikawa had not seen in their past five encounters.

“With your car? Did you need something in your car to be looked at?”

Oikawa went to frown but stopped himself—it’s happening today, keep your spirits up!

“Actually I do,” Oikawa smiled his ten watt smile towards Iwaizumi, “my car is making a really strange noise.”

Iwaizumi continued to raise his brow at the other man but wiped his hands on the towel tucked into his pocket, 

“I’ll open the back door, drive it in.”

Oikawa flashed him a devilish grin and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before going to lift the large garage door.

Oikawa sauntered past the women in the window twirling his keys around his pointer finger. They all shot him dirty looks as he slid back into his Audi and fired up the engine. 

Trying to get a maintenance appointment with Iwaizumi had been nearly impossible since everyone within a thirty mile radius had learned how gorgeous he was. Women and men alike were practically break their own cars just to have a reason to speak with the man. So to be able to pull up and get service was nearly unheard of.

Oikawa drove to the back of the garage and quickly checked his hair in his review mirror before shooting breath spray into his mouth. He coughed the stinging taste away before fully pulling into the garage and back into Iwaizumi’s sights—or so he thought.

Iwaizumi wore a shit eating grin and shoot his head, 

“It’s for my asthma,” Oikawa spurted tossing the breath spray into the back seat,

“Sure,” Iwaizumi laughed before stepping towards the car, “so what noise is she making?” 

Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi lifted the hood and bent over to examine the inside. Oikawa quickly began busying himself with examining the fine ass now on display before him. He shook his head and turned to roll the blinds down of the front window waving at the furious women slowly disappearing behind the blinds. 

“Just a strange groaning noise sometimes when I’m driving,” 

Iwaiumi arched an eyebrow at Oikawa, that dark look back in his breath taking eyes. Oikawa inhaled quickly under the pressure of the glance, 

“Groaning?” 

Oikawa nodded quickly. 

Iwaizumi returned to the car much to Oikawa’s disappointment. He sauntered over to the vehicle feeling brave, 

“You’re really good with cars,” Oikawa purred leaning on the open hood of the car next to Iwaizumi, 

Oikawa felt his heart race. He was dangerously close to the other man. He could see every fleck of color in his dark eyes, every light freckle. He could smell the hint of cinnamon in his cologne and it was intoxicating.

“I take the time to understand them, that’s all there is to it.”

Iwaizumi stepped so his body was planted in front of Oikawa. His warm chest pressed against him as he reached his arm to a part of the engine behind Oikawa. 

“You just have to know where to touch,” Iwaizumi practicaly growled in Oikawa’s ear before he revved the engine to life behind Oikawa.

Oikawa’s heart jumped as he yelped leaning closer into Iwaizumi as the other man let out a loud laugh.

“That was so mean!” Oikawa whined but neither of them moved. Iwaizumi was still pressed to the front of Oikawa and he sighed lightly before placing a hand on Oikawa’s waited,

“I would like to take the time to understand you, Tooru.”

If Oikawa were to die in that moment he would be okay with it. 

His face flushed and his heart sped up and he nearly giggled with excitement. His brain didn’t even bother to process that Iwaizumi had remembered his first name from all the service reports—he was too concerned with the matter at hand.

“Would that be okay with you?” Iwaizumi asked, looking into Oikawa’s eyes to ensure he was okay with the situation,

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that for three months,” Oikawa sighed before leaning down to brush a light kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips which the other quickly deepened. Oikawa felt his body melt into the kiss as his body filed with a light warmth.

He knew that he had only known Iwaizumi for a short period of time but everything suddenly felt very right in the world.

Iwaizumi placed a firm hand on the back of Oikawa’s head holding him down as his tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Oikawa gladly opened his mouth to allow Iwaizumi’s entrance as his hands dropped to Iwaizumi’s waist. 

Oikawa slowly slid his hands up spreading wherever they could find purchase with Iwaizumi’s overalls covering his firm chest. Oikawa said a silent prayer as he felt the definition of the other man’s abs. He’s like a god. 

His hands continued to slide upwards to slide the sleeve of the coverall off of his one arm to now bare both of his arms. Iwaizumi gripped his hips tightly and pushed him harder against the hood of the car. Oikawa groaned feeling Iwaizumi’s very hard erection rolling slowly against his.  
Holy shit.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss finally taking a few breaths and smiling. His lips were swollen and his eyes blown wide as his long lashes blinked slowly looking at Tooru with an excited glint. Oikawa bit his lip, this man was going to be the death of him.

Iwaizumi rolled their hips together slowly once more eliciting a sharp moan from Oikawa before removing his hands from the man’s waist. 

Oikawa whined in complaint and hoped off the hood to see what pulled Iwaizumi away from him. 

He was quickly pleased as Iwaizumi slammed the hood of the Model S down and lifted Oikawa onto it. 

“Holy shit,” Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi climbed onto of him, ensuring his hips rolled hard into Oikawa’s. He grabbed Oikawa’s wrists in one hand and held them high above his head as he planted rough kisses down Oikawa’s neck. 

Iwaizumi quickly busied himself with unbuttoning Tooru’s white button down with his free hand as Oikawa brought him back for a passionate kiss on his lips.

When the last button had been released Iwaizumi slowly lowered his lips returning to Oikawa’s neck and slowly traveling across his torso down further and further until,  
“Ah~” Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi planted a light kiss on his jeans tightly concealing his groin erection.

Iwaizumi smirked licking his lips seductively, 

“You just have to know where to touch,” he growled as Oikawa tried to contain a whimper.

What was with this guy? He was stunning, hardworking, and apparently extremely smooth. 

Iwaizumi planted a few more kisses at the waist band of Oikawa’s pants before returning to his lips, he rolled his hips down hard again and Oikawa arched his back desperate for more friction,

“You still okay with this?” Iwaizumi asked between kisses,

“Fuck yes,” Oikawa moaned in returned. He did not care how shameless he sounded, he had dreamed of this (literally). 

Iwaizumi smiled before landing on last light kiss to Oikawa’s mouth—pulling away leaving Oikawa chasing after it.

He leaned back and unbuttoned Oikawa’s jeans quickly pulling them off with his boxers. Oikawa shivered as his erection hit the cold air, already dripping with pre-cum.

Iwaizumi then backed off the hood and slid off his coveralls revealing his grease stained undershirt and a pair of black boxers. Oikawa grinned and sat up quickly to help him peel off the undershirt. 

He was unfairly attractive. As Oikawa’s eyes traveled over his body he couldn’t help but want to lick every inch of his strong chest—so he did. He shamelessly planted kissed and trails of his tung across the strong muscles and beautifully tanned skin. Oikawa had no clue what he had done to deserve this but he would be thanking every god he had heard of afterwards.

He pulled down Iwaizumi’s waist band with a thin finger licking a long line in it’s place. Iwaizumi shuddered before pulling Oikawa lightly up but his shoulders. He wrapped him into a tight embrace before moving to kiss him again—his strong arm supporting Oikawa’s back and other wrapped tightly around his waist.

The gesture was strangely intimate and almost too sweet and too familiar for the moment. But Oikawa could not be thrown off by the adoration behind the gesture because it had still felt so right as if he was made to be wrapped in Iwaizumi’s strong arms.

He ran his hands lightly through Iwaizumi’s dark hair eliciting a soft moan from Iwaizumi which only encouraged him to continue. Iwaizumi released his arms to place his hands firmly on the back of Oikawa’s thighs,

“Jump,” he whispered and Oikawa obliged allowing him to lay him across his car’s hood once more. 

Iwaizumi placed several long, intoxicated kisses on Oikawa’s mouth before lowering himself to Oikawa’s dripping erection. He smiled up at Oikawa before licking a long line from his base to his tip making sure to slid over his sensitive slit at the top.

Oikawa tried not to scream as he repeated the motion several times. Without warning Iwaizumi opened his mouth taking almost his entire length into his mouth.

Oikawa moaned loudly, echoing off the shop walls. Iwaizumi hummed around his length before starting to bob his head back and forth at an excruciatingly slow pace. Oikawa relished in the warmth of his mouth as he felt a familiar tightness forming in his stomach.

Iwaizumi pulled away with a light pop eliciting a whine out of Oikawa that was quickly replaced by a rough groan as Iwaizumi ground his hips sharply into Oikawa’s.  
“Those boxers need to go,” Oikawa half moaned as his fingers wrapped around the other man’s waistband and pulled them down sharply. Iwaizumi laughed and planted his knees more stably around Oikawa’s hips before repeated the motion. The feeling was more intense then Oikawa could have imagined and his head his the hood of the car with a hard smack. 

He felt nothing other than the burning feeling coursing through his veins and Iwaizumi laughed it off before reaching to grab both of their erections firmly in his hand and giving a hard tug.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi groaned so deeply it vibrated through Oikawa’s core. 

Oikawa’s hands found Iwaizumi’s face and pulled him down into another deep kiss. The warm press of his lips felt like heaven and he never wanted to stop kissing him. Iwaizumi continued to stroke ruthlessly against their lengths until they were moaning into each others’s mouths stealing kiss and nips wherever they could.

Oikawa came down from his orgasm panting in Iwaizumi’s shoulder as the other planted wet kissed to his exposed neck,

“That was,” 

“Yeah.”

They continued to attempt to catch their breath as Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi tightly and Iwaizumi did the same running his hands in slow, warm circles on Oikawa’s back.

After far too long for strangers Oikawa lifted his head,

“I should really get going,”

“Yeah.” 

Iwaizumi hesitantly sat up and planted a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead before climbing off the car. He walked towards a room shooting out of the main room and returned in a few minutes a pack of wet wipes and a bottle of water. He tossed Oikawa the water before wipping off himself and then Oikawa,  
“Thank you,” Oikawa smiled before passing him the water and hopping off the hood of the car. As he pulled his clothing back on he could not help but miss the warmth of Iwaizumi pressed against him. 

“You dropped your keys,” Iwaizumi was now fully dressed as well and holding out Tooru’s keys,

“Thanks,” Oikawa smirked reaching for them. When his hand made contact with Iwaizumi’s the other man quickly pulled his hand forward causing him to crash into his sturdy chest. Iwaizumi’s arms quickly wrapped around Oikawa once more and he planted a light kiss to his temple, 

“Come back soon okay?…..for the car.”

“Of course,” Oikawa smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lips, “ for the car.”

As Oikawa climbed back into his Audi and slowly backed out of the garage smiling like an idiot at Iwaizumi the whole way.

He had made it a block away before calling Suga,

“If this is the phone call I think it is I need to go outside because Daichi is sleeping,” 

“Get your ass outside then!” 

Oikawa could hear Suga jumping out of bed and running out the front door of his apartment,

“Okay tell me everything!” Suga squealed,

“Where should I start!?”

“With the sex of course!” 

Oikawa frowned slightly, 

“It wasn’t sex,”  
“WHAT!? You finally asked him out and there was no sex!?” 

Oikawa smiled, “I mean we fucked…but it wasn’t just that it was…it was different it was intimate, passionate it was….”

“Magic!?”

Oikawa laughed, “Something like that.”


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST ME TELLING YOU SOMETHING IMPORTNAT ABOUT THIS SERIES

HEY GUYS

I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I AM MAKING THIS WORK INTO A LARGER SERIES

SO YOU MAY WANT TO FOLLOW OR BOOKMARK THE SERIES SO YOU WONT MISS ANY NEW ADDITIONS

THANKS ILY

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH
> 
> I haven't written smut in literal years so I am sorry if this was a little awkward.
> 
> Also let me know if I should continue this little au because I might :)
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: www.imnotoikay.tumblr.com


End file.
